


Ash & Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Voltron Lion Swap, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance and Keith are secretly dating. They also hold a bigger secret. What happens when both things are revealed in team bonding?





	1. Chapter 1

"Lycan!" The Korean boy shouted, bolting up from his bed. Holding back a whimper, he turned to go back to sleep with his boyfriend. He, however, had woken up from his shout.

"Love, what's wrong?" He cupped Keith's face between his hands.

"Nightmare." 

"_Oh._ Was it Ireland?" Keith nodded, and the Cuban boy peppered him with kisses. 

"Lance! Stop it!" Laughing, he gently shoved his boyfriend off him, and onto the bed next to him.

"You're laughing! That's good." Lance smiled at his boyfriend.

"You gotta go starting. Shiro's gonna be up in a half-hour, then Pidge who checks the camera's first thing." 

"But _Keith_." Lance pouted, and relucantly gets up. 

"Go." 

"Fine. One last kiss?" Keith rolled his eyes, but pulled him for a kiss. 

"Now go!" Lance smiled, and walked back to his room.

-○-

"Alright team. Today's team bonding will be seeing and experiencing your worst memories." Lance and Keith paled. Their worst memories could send one of them into a flashback.

"Shiro? I think Lance and I will sit this one out."

The Black Paladin raised an eyebrow. "Keith I understand wanting to sit out, but Lance? His worst memory is probably someone rejecting him." Hunk and Pidge stifled a laugh. 

Lance stiffened then relaxed. "You want to see me worst memories? _Fine_." He walked over to the helmet that would transmit his memories and placed onto his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Paladins were instantly plunged into an old Irish castle. Three of them started studying Lance's reaction, not studying Keith. He whimpered softly and grabbed Lance's hand. The boy in question turned to the others. "You want to see one of my worst memories? Here you go."

_A flash of gray and orange landed on the top of the stone tower. "Tyger, the bastard's here." _

_"'Course. She ran back to her home." _

_"Ah~. Tyger, Lycan, _so_ glad you're here." A smooth voice purred from the shadows. A white boot clicking on the old stone flagstones._

_"Swansong." The three combatants shifted into a battle ready stance. The one known as Swansong lunged first. She leaped at Tyger and tackled him to the floor, holding her sharpened fan blade to his throat. Lycan screamed in anger and shoved her off, tusseling with her to the edge of the castle's tower._

_ Swansong stood up and held him by his neck over the tower edge. If she dropped him, he would fall to his death. Tyger screamed. _

Keith had turned into Lance's chest, who whispered something into his ear. 

_Lycan grinned, and unclasped an object around her wrist. In a shower of white sparks, there stood a young girl, around 17 or so. She dropped Lycan off the tower, who barely grabbed the edge and hauled himself up. Once on solid ground, he was hugged by an orange blur. "Never do that again!" The two detransformed in a shower of red & blue sparks. _

_"Sorry Keith, but what was I supposed to do? Let her kill you?" _

_Keith laughed softly. "I get it Lance. I'd do that same for you. But..you know what we have to do now?" _

_"Yeah." Lance nodded. "I don't wanna do this but..." _

_"We have to." The shorter boy sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the young girl kneeling on the ground. Lance took a deep breath and threw the bracelet on the ground. It shattered and faded, as did the girl. _

They were thrown back into the Castle of the Lions. "Keith, _mi amor_, breath with me. In four, hold for seven, out for four." 

"Lance." Shiro hissed. 

"I'm alive. We aren't in Ireland, we're in the training room of the Castle." 

"Lance!" Shiro said, a little louder. 

"You're okay, sweetheart." Keith calmed down, whispering into his boyfriend's chest.

"..thought I would be okay, that it wouldn't affect me." 

"_Keith. _You had a nightmare about it last night! Of course it would affect you."

"LANCE!" Shiro finally shouted. 

"What." 

"What the hell was that?" 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "One of my worst memories. I thought you were smart." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up!! Thanks to everyone who reads this. You can comment about this, or  
give me constructive criticism. 💙💙❤❤


End file.
